Tease
by PinkGrenade
Summary: Resubmit After the mother of Serena is killed her friend Darien invites her to stay at his place. Will sparks fly...or will Serena just be a tease? Complete.
1. Tragedy

**Tease**

By: PinkGrenade

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters…

Summary: After the mother of Serena is killed her friend Darien invites her to stay at his place. Will sparks fly...or will Serena just be a tease? Rated "R" for language and future chapters...

* * *

**Chapter One - Tragedy**

* * *

The sun shone inside the window casting a shadow over a bed with a beautiful young blonde girl sleeping silently. She opened her eyes and stretched while giving a slight yawn. The girl looked over at her clock…12:10 "OH SHIT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET THE GIRLS TEN MINUTES AGO!"

She jumped out of bed and ran over to her vanity desk. She sat down on the pink chair and brushed her long blonde hair as quickly as possible. 'God…I knew I shouldn't have gone partying with Mina last night. I look trashed!' she thought as she put on her make-up. The phone rang making her jumped with shock. "Fuck…now my eyeliner is smudged!" the girl cursed as she picked the phone up. "Hello?" She asked.

"Serena…where the fuck are you? We've been waiting for you for almost a half hour!" came Mina's voice on the other end.

Typical Mina, she was always over-exaggerating. "It's only been fifteen minutes!"

"Same diff-er-ence!" Mina's voice sang.

"UHG! I'll be there in ten okay?" Serena yelled into the receiver.

"Fine slut…"

"Whore…" Serena smiled as she hung up.

Serena jumped into a cute little pink sundress. It showed off her perfect figure. She looked in the mirror, "Nice…" she complimented herself.

Serena jumped down the stairs and ran to the door, "By mom!"

"Serena…I need you to meet me in Central Park at three alright?" her mothers voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah…okay whatever." Serena yelled back as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Serena ran into the pastry shop looking at her watch… 12:25. She found Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei all finished with their goodies. She put one hand behind her neck and smirked. "Heh…sorry I'm late guys!"

"It's about time ho!" exclaimed Mina.

"I said I'm sorry what more do you want!"

The girls sat gossiping for another hour when Rei finally butt in, "Sorry to be a party pooper…but I'm getting bored. Why don't we head over to Andrew's Arcade?"

"That's a great idea!" Serena practically yelled.

"You just want to look at all the guys there…" Rei sounded annoyed.

"EXACTLY!" Serena and Mina chimed in together.

The girls all walked over to the arcade and began to play the games. Serena stood; mouth gapped drooling, at the surrounding boys. 'KA-CHING! Score fore me…' she thought to herself.

"Serena…why aren't you playing games with the other girls…" Andrew said to Serena…she obviously didn't hear him. "Serena!"

"Huh…wha?" Serena came out of her daze and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Never mind…" Andrew sighed. "I should have figured as much…"

"What's that supposed to mean" Serena glared at him.

"Nothing…nothing at all…it's just. Forget it."

Irritated, Serena gave Andrew a final glare before she made her way to the Sailor V game. It was her favorite. Mina was better at it than her, but she was coming close in score. 'Level 1, psh, easy shit' Serena thought to herself. Level 2, 3, 4, 5 passed by like they were nothing. 'Come on…gimme something harder!'

Just as Serena was about to pass the final stage she felt a squeeze at her waist causing her to jump. Serena was terribly ticklish. She swirled around to see who the culprit was. Those blue eyes…those deep blue eyes. They were beautiful…NO…what was she thinking? She hated Darien Chiba! She stood glaring at him.

"Nice to see you too gorgeous…" Darien smirked sarcastically. "You know…you really do look hot when you're mad."

Serena finally noticed he was still holding her waist with his hands. She smacked them away and Darien willingly let them drop to his sides. He gave her one last smirk and walked away.

'Goddamn it…' thought Serena, 'I was so close to passing the final stage!' She looked at her watch… 2:50 "OH NO!" she exclaimed. She hadn't looked at the clock since she was in the pastry shop with the girls. She ran over to Lita, "I'm so sorry, I told my mom I would meet her in Central park at three!" Lita rolled her eyes as Serena ran out the arcade doors.

* * *

'Oh…I hope Serena likes this necklace I bought her,' Serena's mother thought to herself thinking of the jewel already wrapped away in the bag. She already wrote a note on the little card too!

_Serena – I can't believe you're already 18! It's seems like yesterday your father, let him rest in peace, and I brought you home. I won't blab on, I just wanted to let you know I love you. –Mom_

Serena was going to be turning eighteen in only one month, but her mother couldn't resist getting her a gift ahead of time. Just as she finished reading the card she noticed a pair of flashing lights…they were coming right at her.

* * *

Serena looked at her watch… 3:15. 'Where is she!?' she thought to herself. 'She's never late! How could she forget me like this...' A sudden sense of worry came over her. Maybe something had happen to her mother. She got up off the bench she was sitting on and ran home as quickly as she could.

Coming up to her house she saw a police car. 'Why the fuck are they here?' she thought. 'Oh shit…maybe they found out about the twelve pack Mina and I stole last night…'

One of the police officers in the car noticed her and came up, "Hello miss, I'm Sergeant Miles. Might you be one of the residents of this house?"

Serena nodded her head. 'How the hell did they find out about the beer!?'

"Might you by chance be Miss Serena Tsukino?" asked Sergeant Miles.

"Mmhmm…" Serena murmured with a nod.

"May we come in?" questioned the officer. Again she only replied with a nod.

Serena led the two officers into the living room and sat them down. "Would you like some tea or anything?" she offered.

"No, no we're fine… Might either of your parents be home?" asked Sergeant Miles.

"I don't think so, I only live with my mother. My father passed away when I was five," with the last remark a look of pain covered the sergeant's face. 'What the fuck,' thought Serena. Thunder was heard outside and it began to rain.

"I…I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this Miss Tsukino…but your mother was killed, she was hit on the side of the road by a drunk driver."

"Wha…what?" Serena stuttered with shock.

"We have collected the items she had with her and will gladly hand them over to you after you sign some papers. Unfortunately, since you are a minor we cannot allow you to go on living alone."

"That's ridiculous!" Serena steamed. "I'm turning eighteen in a month!"

"I'm sorry Miss Tsukino…but I do not make the laws. Do you by any chance have family in the area?"

"N..no," tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. "They all live over in the United States."

"Would one of your family friends be willing to take you into their care…until you come of the legal age that is…"

"I…I suppose…" Serena stuttered. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She just let go. How could fate be so cruel to her? Why her? Why not someone else? She couldn't stand being in the same room with the messenger of her mother's death anymore.

"We…must be going now," stated the officer. "All your possessions and this home will be in government care until you are of proper age to take care of it." With that the two officers left her home.

Serena's knees felt weak. She collapsed on the floor and began to sob her heart out. She didn't want to be in this house anymore…it was stuffy and she didn't like it. Serena grabbed an umbrella and bolted out the door. She didn't know where she was going…but she knew she couldn't stay in that house.

* * *

Serena found herself wandering around Central Park. 'Why did I come here…' she thought with a sob. Something drew her here. Fate drew her here. Serena kept walking along her path with her eyes glued to the ground. She bumped into something and fell backwards onto the hard ground. Looking up she saw…none other than Darien Chiba himself.

"Pay attention to where you're walking…" he teased.

"What about yourself!" she spat back.

Darien was startled at her tone, she had never snapped at him like that. Their remarks were all play, nothing serious. He noticed her puffy eyes…she had been crying. "What's wrong Serena?" Darien looked her straight in the eyes with concern.

"I…I can't talk about it…" she looked away.

Darien lifted her chin so she looked him straight in the face, "I'm all ears."

Serena looked into those beautiful blue eyes. He had never looked at her that way before. So much feeling were in those big blue pools. Serena and Darien sat on a near-by bench and she told him her story, her mother's death, no family this side of the Earth, and the law not allowing her to stay in her own home until she was eighteen. Darien never took his eyes off her. He made her feel like there were nothing else in the world besides her those few moments.

"Serena…" Darien said in almost a whisper. "I know how you feel…"

She looked at him in shock. How could HE of all people know how she felt. She just lost her mother, and now he was telling her that he knew how she felt. She looked at him with disbelief.

"I too lost my parents. They died when I was only six…in a car accident. I was put into an orphanage, their money all put into trusts for me. I know how you feel Serena." Darien looked at Serena, she was pretty even when she had been crying. He leaned over and embraced Serena in a hug.

Serena willingly let him hold her. That's what she needed right now, someone to just hold her. She took a deep breath inhaling Darien's scent. Darien let go of her and suddenly she felt as though something was missing from her.

"Serena…I would be honored if you would stay with me. My apartment has two bedrooms." Darien suggested.

Serena paused for a moment…she didn't know what to say…

* * *

Thanks for reading my fic! I'ts my first...ever!! Please read and review, I need at least one review so I know SOMEONE is reading the story! hehe... 

(This story had a different name before, butI cahnged the plot a little, so I thought it needed a differnt name...sorry to anyone that was reading it, for any trouble...shoulda R&R ... hehe)


	2. Packing Up and Moving Out

**Tease**

By: PinkGrenade

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters…

I apologize for not updating sooner…something came up but I promise I will update sooner next time! -PinkGrenade

"…" Conversation

'…' Thoughts

Chapter 2 – Packing Up and Moving Out

* * *

Serena, could not believe what she was hearing… Darien was inviting _her_ to stay with him. She just stood there and kind of gawked at him. 'Oh… his midnight blue eyes… damn those eyes, I can't turn down those beautiful sapphire eyes. It shouldn't be too bad…at least I hope.'

Darien looked down at her and smirked nervously…she wasn't saying anything, "So will you come live with me…you know, until you can take car of yourself?" Darien cringed 'WOW…that sounded stupid! Damn...why wont she say something?'

Serena pulled back and looked at him a concerned look, "You really mean it Darien?" She looked at him hoping he was serious. Serena was still a little confused and dazed from the news of her mother's death. Darien and Serena stood there staring at each other for a while; Serena was waiting for a reply. 'Why isn't he saying anything?' Serena thought over and over again. Serena noticed his eyes were wandering. She bent down until her eyes were at the level he seemed to be staring at.

Darien flinched, 'What did she say?' He had been staring at her lips, thosefull luscious lips of hers. How he wanted to bring hers to his. 'No…what am I thinking! It's Serena of all people!' "Huh?" he sounded confused.

"Uh…what were you looking at?" She gave him a confused look. "Never mind…I don't think I want to know…" giving Darien a disappointed look.

It finally got to his head what she was asking him only moments before, "Serena, don't look at me that way!" he frowned. "I am being serious…I'd love your company. It gets lonely up in my apartment sometimes…" he winked.

'Eww…he did NOT just wink at me!' Serena thought giving Darien a slightly disgusted look. She then grinned to herself, 'I should just play along…' "You know…now that I don't have any parental supervision…" she trailed her pointer finger down his chest to his belt buckle. Darien looked at her shocked. She loved the reaction she was getting out of him. "I'm just kidding Darien," she smirked. "I've got to get home so I can pack okay? Come by tomorrow?" Darien nodded and Serena ran off to her house in the opposite direction.

Darien watched her jog away. His eyes lingered to her behind. "Wow…she's got a great ass…" Darien smacked himself on the forehead, 'I can't be thinking of things like that… not about a seventeen year old girl…no matter how many womanly curves she has.' Darien smacked himself again, "NO! Don't think of things like that…you're twenty years old… control your desires Darien!" Darien turned with a sigh, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, and made his way to his apartment.

* * *

Serena made her way home and a sudden emotion of sadness came over her. She realized that she was never going to be able to see her mother again. She was gone, no longer there to comfort her, to make her chocolate chip cookies, or Friday movie nights. Tears formed in her eyes as she closed the gate to her home behind her. She walked up the gloomy steps of the house and made her way into the living room. Serena hadn't noticed before, but the officers left behind the objects found on her mother at her time of death. She didn't have the heart to look through them, but she thought it might give her an idea as to why her mother wanted to meet her at the park that afternoon. Serena saw her purse, an umbrella, and a gift bag. Opening the gift bag she saw a card. Serena opened the card and began to read…

_Serena – I can't believe you're already 18! It's seems like yesterday your father, let him rest in peace, and I brought you home. I won't blab on, I just wanted to let you know I love you. –Mom_

Serena smiled to herself. Her mother never could keep present from her for long. Her mother was always too excited to see the expression on Serena's face. Moving the tissue paper around in the bag she bumped something hard. She took the object out, still wrapped in the tissue paper, and began to unfold it. She gasped at the site before her, a dazzling diamond perfectly cut into the shape of a flower. It reflected all the different colors in every direction. The small gem was looped onto a chain to be worn as a necklace. Serena instantly put the chain around her neck, clasping the latch in the back. She instantly felt some sort of power with the necklace, like she had more confidence in herself.

Serena jumped shouting, "Sailor-V transform!" She giggled at the thought of her beloved childhood cartoon. If only life was that simple, the ability to transform oneself into a completely new person. She sighed. 'I guess I should get packing…at least my clothes…' Serena made her way to her room.

Serena looked around in her spacious closet, getting all those clothes over to Darien's place was going to be a hassle. She never realized how much attire she owned. Picking up one of her large suitcases, with her nickname "Usagi" printed on the front, she set to work. She threw her favorite pairs of pants and shirts into the bag. Sitting on it she was finally able to close the damn thing. 'That's not even an eighth of my clothing…' Serena continued packing until one o'clock in the morning. Finally satisfied with her choices she changed into a tight nightshirt and a pair of pink boy-shorts with bunnies on them. She lied down on her bed and found herself in dreamland.

* * *

_Serena was floating in the air… she saw a beautiful man up ahead. He was an angel, a gorgeous angel… the ones that had those pretty blue eyes, the kind you could get lost in. His dark ebony hair fell over his eyes; she wanted to push the little pieces out of the way. Suddenly the angel began to shake her violently, "Wake up Serena…wake up!"_

Serena jumped with a start smacking the person who would dare wake her from a wonderful dream. "God…damn! Are you sure you're not a boxer!" joked Darien.

Serena blushed, "I'm so sorry!" She finally realized she was still in her pajamas. She quickly covered her hard nipples, "Uhm, I'll be out right away, okay?" Darien nodded and left the room.

Serena walked over to her vanity desk and sat down staring into the mirror. She pulled out her brush and combed out her hair until there were no knots. 'My life has changed so much and in such a small amount of time…I am going to go live with Darien. What have I gotten myself into?' She pondered her thoughts. Serena pulled out her makeup kit and went to work putting light pink eye shadow, mascara, and a light brown lip-gloss on. She didn't like to over-do the makeup. She then walked over and put on some kaki pants and a pink baby-tee, topping it all over with her favorite pink open-toed stilettos. She made sure the necklace her mother would have given her was secured tightly around her neck. She looked in the mirror and tears filled her eyes.

"Mom… Mommy… I miss you so much," Serena whispered to herself. "This necklace you would have given me is so nice. It's a beautiful silver crystal…and now one of the only things I have to remember you by." Serena got up from the chair and made her way to the door.

* * *

Darien looked up to see Serena walking down the stairs and his eyes kind of widened. 'Damn, look at her… That pink baby-tee…it accents the size of her breasts…hey she's got a nice rack… WHOA there Darien stop thinking like that! You're twenty years old…you can control your desires...' He thought to himself as he smirked a little.

Once Serena got to the bottom of the stairway she kind of stalled and had a look of disgust on her face, 'Is it just me or is he checking me out? Oh man…he is _SO_ checking me out! Okay Serena keep calm. Keep a straight face and don't laugh!!!' Serena thought to herself as she tilted her head to one side. She quickly straightened it though. Serena moved over to the chair that was sitting across from the couch and sat down politely and looked straight at him. 'Oh man his eyes they are so gorgeous, and he is so hansom! Okay Serena stop thinking like this and get down to business. You know what you need to ask him so ask him and you can get going on your way,' she shifted her legs a little.

Suddenly Serena's face brighten up right in front of him and before he knew it she was embracing him, her breasts pushed up against his chest. He wanted to touch them then… feel how smooth her skin was.

'Darien she is hugging you, okay keep cool, this does not turn you on I repeat does not turn you on. Wow…he has really nice pecs…' Darien's face turned bright red. They were like that for a few seconds when Serena pulled away.

"OH, Darien I am so sorry I didn't mean to! I'm just thankful that you're taking me in!" She told him while her face turned bright pink at the fact she just hugged him. 'Oh man Serena you just hugged him, it felt so good. I wonder what it feels like to touch his…wait! No! Not the right thoughts.' She kind of forced a smile as she saw him look right at her. 'He is looking right at me…Oh what to do, what to do… I got it! I will say I am hungry and make us something to eat! Yeah! That will work' She told herself as she started to get up.

"Is there something wrong Serena?" Darien asked with a confused look. 'What did I do wrong to make her want to leave the room?' He asked himself as he watched her walk to the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," Serena gave him a wink, "So I am going to make us something to eat. Is there a problem with that?" She asked innocently as he watched her.

"Uh nope, no problem at all," He kind of smiled. 'What were you thinking Darien? Of course she's not mad at you… Man look at her ass… That's a niccc-- Okay wow, Dar, she is only seventeen…calm down. Why do I keep thinking about her like this? This is going to be a long day…' He thought to himself as he watched her prepare the meal.

Serena took out milk, eggs, and cheese. 'I am going to make my famous omelets… Oh mom loved them when I made her breakfast in bed… she would just eat them up and I would have to make more!' Tears began to roll down Serena's face as she thought about her mother. She shook the thought off and tried to be happy but she couldn't help it something just wasn't right anymore. She didn't have her mother cheerfully greeting her she didn't have anyone to hold her when she was sad. She was left all alone and now she didn't know what to do about it. She wiped her tears away and began cooking again.

Darien looked over and saw Serena had a sad expression on. He frowned, 'She must still be thinking about her mother. Serena I know how you feel… You're not alone… You just don't realize it yet.' He grinned and got up off the couch. He slowly made his way to the kitchen doorway and looked at what he saw, Serena, making breakfast. He looked at her figure with approval and smiled. She was well toned. He smiled, as he looked her up and down.

_Darien walked right up behind her while she was cooking the omelets on the stove. He bent his head over her shoulder and inhaled the scent of the food, "Mmm…smells good Sere," he couldn't resist his urges anymore. He pulled Serena toward him and spun her around. Darien placed her sitting upon the counter-top; she wrapped her legs around his middle. He began to place feverish kisses all along her neck; Serena began to whimper, "Darien…Darien…"_

"Darien? You-whooo! You there?" Serena waved her hand in front of Darien's face as he snapped out of his little daydream. She tilted her head to one side giving him a curious look.

Darien smirked 'I have got to stop that!' "Sorry…I seemed to of gone off in space," he gave her a wink and she blushed.

"Well, breakfast is done…" Serena grabbed a few dishes from one of the kitchen cabinets and made her way into the dinning room.

Darien smiled as he followed in and sat down. 'I see she can cook, that will come in handy, the only thing I usually eat is frozen meals… This has a plus side to it… Personal chef Serena…Hmm…I'd like it better if she were a maid…a _French_ maid…' He smiled as he thought about Serena living with him. It seemed to make him even happier and happier as he though about her coming to stay with him. This was good…this was really good. He noticed Serena walk back into the kitchen, getting two crystal glasses from another cabinet and filled them with water…she made her way back to the table.

Serena looked over and smiled at the man that was looking at her. 'That red sweater and those kaki pants really look good on him. I hope he like the food I prepared. Maybe I can cook for him each morning. That would be nice…' She smiled and came to the table and sat down. Serena shifted into a comfortable position and smiled at him, "I hope you like it, I use to make this all the time for my mother. I would give it to her in bed a lot…" She said hoping he would show slight approval.

"I'd like you to give me something in bed…" Darien whispered to himself as he thought back to his daydream.

"What's that you say?" Serena looked at him with her big blue eyes.

Darien coughed; he didn't think she heard him. He quickly thought of a reply that might pass, "Can you make something like bread?" 'Idiot!' He thought to himself, 'that didn't make any sense.'

Serena smirked, she heard him the first time. Silly little Darien...trying to act all innocent... It's not like she was very innocent…

The two finished their meal without another word. Serena cleaned the dishes in the sink and Darien put them on a rack to dry.

Darien smiled at Serena, "You ready?" She nodded. "Alright, go get your stuff and we can get going over to my place…"

Serena ran up to her room and started throwing things back over the ledge at Darien, after the final item was thrown down the stairs she jumped over the ledge and Darien caught her as well. Then she did the unthinkable, Darien looked shocked. 'Did she just…'

* * *

Thank you for reading the second chapter! Please R&R! It helps what you all say! I've been sick the last few weeks and I just had surgery last Monday…so I wasn't all into writing at the time…you understand, right? ((No one replies)) Okay…well that wasn't a rhetorical question…but yeah, never mind. I'll just stop talking now!! Find out what Serena did to Darien!!

-PinkGrenade


	3. Velvet Box

**Tease**

By: PinkGrenade

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters…

**Chapter Three – Velvet Box

* * *

**

A/N: I'm sorry that some of you don't like the story so far… cough random commenter cough (hehe errr…). At least SOME people like it… Serena's reaction to her mother's death in the following months is a part of my plot (good job RoxyBunny…haha). Anywhooo…back to the story…

* * *

_Serena looked around the dark space she was in. It smelt of old dirty socks mixed with mold. She sat with her arms around her legs; that was the only position that was comfortable in her confined space. She suddenly realized…she was in the closet, the closet back at her home. She moved her hand to muffle a sniff coming from her nose. She touched her cheek and felt it's warmth…but it was wet. She was crying, why was she crying?_

"_Serena…come out right now! I'm not going to ask you again! If you don't come out on the count of three I'm going to call the orphanage and tell them they need to make space for one more little girl!"_

_Serena winced; she didn't want to end up in an orphanage. Her mother was the only family she had left. She touched her small forefinger to the dusty doorknob. She didn't want to disobey the woman that was calling her but she knew what was in stock for her. Serena took a deep breath and opened the door._

_The little six year-old Serena made her way out of the room. She was a small child, blonde hair with blue eyes. She looked around at her surroundings, the long hall before her. At the other end of the lengthy passage stood the woman. The woman she feared the most, Irene…her mother._

_Irene stood staring her little daughter down. One hand was on her hip; the other supported her weight on the wall. She looked drunk, piss drunk…but still beautiful. Serena had always admired her mother, she watched her carefully every Friday night getting ready for her weekly date with her father. She was like a goddess to Serena, the one perfect person in the world. That was before her father passed away. Now it seemed like a nightly thing for her mother to do, open a bottle of vodka and drink her problems away._

"_C'mre you spoiled little brat!" spat Irene._

_Serena cringed at her mother's harsh tone. She obediently made her way to her mother keeping her eyes glued to the floor. She was terrified of her mother; she had become physically abusive over the past year…that was how long ago her father passed away._

"_Do you want to tell me wh-a happened to this plate?" slurred Serena's mother almost falling over._

"_I—I'm sorry mommy…I didn't mean to. I was trying to make you something to eat this afternoon…" came Serena's fragile little voice. She looked up only to see Irene glaring at her with disgust. "I…I didn't mean to…it is only a tiny crack mommy…."_

_With a sudden act of outrage Irene threw the plate at Serena's feet. It shattered into tiny little pieces. Serena flinched at the sound the plate made once it hit the floor. Her small blue eyes made their way up to her mother's face._

"_OH! Now what you made me do!" screamed Irene. "You know I can't afford to buy new plates right now…you stupid little girl. Your father was the breadwinner of this family…but now he's dead, because of YOU!" Serena made a whimper at her unforgiving words. Her mother always blamed her for everything, even the death of her father. _

_Serena's father had died in a fire, being the heroic man he was it was no doubt he chose a heroic job like a firefighter. He was caught in a building trying to help others escape. The building crumbled, you could hear his screams of pain from afar…_

_The same kind of scream escaped Serena's little mouth. She quickly comforted her cheek that stung, rubbing it with care. Her mother had just slapped her across the face. Serena glared at her mother…she was not the same mother she knew only a year ago…no, that wasn't her mother…her kind mother's soul died along with her father. Only the body of Irene remained with an evil woman residing in it._

_Irene pushed her daughter onto the floor. Serena landed with a loud thud, landing on some of the shards of glass. Serena cried out in pain, "Daddy! Help me!"_

_Irene kicked her on the side, "Shut up! Your father is dead…you killed him Serena!"_

_Serena ran away crying. She looked back once more at her mother, "I wish YOU were dead mommy…not daddy!" She slammed the door._

Serena bolted up in bed sweating with a scream. She looked around the unfamiliar surroundings clutching her chest. Serena had been living with Darien for nearly two weeks and she still wasn't used to her bedroom in his apartment. She looked into the mirror framed in silver across the room. The look on her face showed fear. She was terrified of what she had just seen. That's the way she used to remember her mother, but she blocked all those memories out of her head…she didn't want them there anymore. She was suddenly aware of the hurried footsteps making their way to her door. The door creaked open slowly revealing a tired but concerned Darien.

Darien made his way over to Serena's bed, "You all right hun?" he took her hand in his and looked her with worry written all over his face. She nodded, no words came out. "All right, go back to sleep Sere," he had already created a little nickname for Serena the week before. He took the hand he was still holding and kissed it lightly, then left the room.

Serena looked around the room once more. She didn't mean what she said in her dream; she didn't want her mother to die. Even if she was abusive, she still loved her mother. That wasn't the way she remembered her anyways. There was no need in worrying about the past.

* * *

Darien lay in his bed pondering about Serena's move into his apartment. He didn't realize one girl could have such an effect on him. His mind began to wonder…

_Serena jumped over the ledge of her stairs and Darien caught her. She then did the unthinkable to him…she kissed him…on the cheek_

Darien touched his cheek where she had kissed him and smiled. She had a very warm touch to him, a very sincere innocent touch. Darien looked around the room; shelves piled with all sorts of things. As he pushed back the silk sheets he sat up and gazed out the window. 'Man it is such a beautiful day.' He thought to himself as he got up and walked out of the door. He heard a noise coming from Serena s room and as he go closer he could tell she was crying. He opened the door and walked in. Her face was red and covered in tears. He walked over to her side and sat down taking her in an embrace.

"What is wrong Sere? Are you okay?" He asked worrying about what might be wrong with Serena. Maybe she missed her mother. Maybe She didn't want to live with him. He just couldn't think of any reasons. He watched as her puffy eyes met his.

"I had a dream last night…you know, the one that woke you up…" she managed to muffle out before she buried her face in his chest. 'I'm so scared… What did that dream mean?' she thought to herself. She decided to stop thinking about it. "Its okay, Darien just forget about it. It just another nightmare ya' know?" she gave a small smile.

Darien decided it was better he shook it off anyway. He gave Serena a smile back.

"Anyway want some breakfast?" Serena asked with a seductive smile.

"Yea I would," he replied back to her as she walked out the door, "I would eat you up."

"What was that Darien?" Serena asked as she was leaving the room.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking, hey I am having a friend over later tonight so are you going to be doing something?" Darien asked thinking about the person he had invited over for the time being. 'Man I just hope Serena has something planned because I don't want to annoy to her with my friends.' He smiled as he thought to himself.

"Oh yeah, the girls and I are watching scary movies at Rei's," Serena replied cheerfully. 'Mm I wonder why he asks, he couldn't have a girlfriend could he? Well no because Andrew said he was single. Oh well, I'll just forget about it for now.' she thought to herself as she prepared her famous omelets. She hummed a tune her dad had taught her when she was only four. It kept her safe and warm in her own mind. Serena smiled as she thought about her father but then she remembered the dream she had about her mother and she couldn't figure out what it meant. 'It couldn't have been my mom it just couldn't have. I don't remember that. But then again my self in my dream was so young…' Serena thought to herself.

Darien watched Serena from the doorway listening to the tune she was humming and a warm smile came onto his face. 'It just like the melody for the legendary moon princess. Like the sound of that golden snow globe my mother gave me. THAT REMINDS ME I FORGOT I HAVE TO GO PICK SOMETHING UP RIGHT NOW. MAN DARIEN HOW COULD YOU FORGET' Darien thought to himself.

"Here we go it's all done," Serena said smiling while she put their breakfast down on the table. She also got some orange juice out and poured two glasses for them both. She walked over and sat down at the table and gave Darien his glass. She smiled kind of smirked.

They both didn't really talk through the time that they were eating; you could tell they both had a lot of things on their minds. Darien got up and picked up the dishes and went over and washed them as Serena went back to her room. He finally was finished when he looked over and saw Serena standing by the doorway. She was wearing her black stilettos, a pair of white pants, and a black halter-top. Darien looked at her and smirked. 'Man she looks great' he though to himself. She also had on light pink lip-gloss with a hint of pink eye shadow…but not too much.

Serena walked toward him until she was practically an inch away from him. She looked up and winked. "See yeah later sweetie," she used her sweetest voice then winked again and walked out the door.

Darien stopped dead in his tracks, 'Did she just call me sweetie?' he shook the thought off. He went back in his room and put on blue denim jeans with a black sweater. Then the doorbell rang. Darien made his way to the door and opened it. There stood a woman with long red hair and dark green eyes, she looked like she was about Darien's age. She was wearing a green tube-top, black mini-skirt, and black leather boots that met the bottom of her knees. The woman gave him a seductively in the eyes.

"Hey Ann come in," Darien said leading her inside.

* * *

There, sitting at Rae's were all the five of the girls, Ami, Lita, Rae, Mina, and Serena. Every once in awhile there would be screams and then laughter.

"So…Serena how is living with Darien?" Mina asked raising a blonde brow.

"Well uhhh… OH MAN LOOK AT THE TIME I GOTTA GO," Serena shouted as she bolted out the door. She could hear screams at her telling her she was just trying to avoid the subject…she knew she was.

Serena opened the door to the apartment and walked in. It was now 8:00 pm. The lights were on but she didn't see Darien around. 'I wonder where he is…' Serena thought to herself. She walked down the hallway but then she turned as she heard something. She slowly walked to Darien's door and saw it was open a little bit. When she looked in her eyes widened with horror.

Locks of ebony hair covered red. A half-naked masculine body was leaning over a woman only in her underwear. That was Darien…the man was Darien… His left hand began to grope the redhead's right breast as he passionately kissed the woman. Serena let a small gasp leave her mouth without knowing it.

Darien's head spun around, the redhead's as well. The woman gave her a small smirk as Darien gave her a look of shock. He quickly pushed the woman off the bed and ran over to Serena. "Sere…what're you doing home!?" he asked with such force.

"I… was… I…came… back…" Serena began to muffle out as tears streamed down her face. 'How could he do this to me?' she asked herself as she ran out the door and into her room slamming the door behind her. Serena heard the woman giving her goodbyes to Darien then leave. She heard footsteps coming in her direction and stopping right in front of her door. She knew Darien wanted to talk with her but she didn't know if she would be able to talk to him.

"Serena… Please let me in, I am sorry I didn't know that you were coming home," Darien stated feeling a bit guilty. 'Darien you did it now... Why did you have to have Ann over…why? You guys broke up last month and all she wants to do is hook-up'.

"Would it have mattered if you knew I was coming home at this time!" She screamed while crying on the other side of the door.

"Serena… I am sorry. Please let me in." Darien let out a sigh that Serena could hear; she knew he was frustrated and confused.

Serena sat on her bed and stared at the door. 'He was…ew…he was _touching_ her!!…' She thought. 'I'm sure he can explain, maybe it's not his fault…' She sighed as she opened the door. When she saw Darien he had such a sad look on his face.

"Serena I am so sorry!" Darien said while giving her a hug.

"It is okay Darien. Its not like I am your girlfriend…though it seems you have one," Serena sighed. 'I knew we would never be together' she frowned at her thought.

"No Serena she isn't my girlfriend…she was just a friend and…we got a little to carried away. Serena…I know this looks bad…" he put a hand behind his head. "Really bad…but, I mean…I only care about you…" his face flushed red at his last statement.

"Darien…" Serena was cut off when Darien kissed her passionately. Serena's eyes went wide then silently closed. Darien's tongue caressed hers; his right hand stroked her left cheek and his left made small circles on her back.

Darien pulled away and smiled as he took out a small velvet box. His hands stumbled and dropped the little black box on the ground. He knelt down to pick it up. He was on one knee holding a small velvet box. Darien looked up at Serena lovingly. He placed it in Serena's hands.

"Darien what is this?" Serena asked with a confused look as she moved a finger over the small velvet box. 'What could it be?' she grinned.

"Open it Sere," Darien said with a smile as he watched her. 'This is it the moment I have been waiting for!' he thought to himself as he smiled. 'I hope she says yes…!'

Serena opened the box and her eyes widened. "DARIEN!" she shouted and she was shocked but confused. In the box was a shiny object…

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the third chapter. I hope that somewhat answered certain people questioning my story and its "emotions". Please read and review!

Thanks to the following whom reviewed my previous chapter: RoxyBunny, Railynn, RKRBirdgirl, (random) serena and darien forever!!, (random) buwan anghel, PadFootCc, SaIlOr-EaRtH-001, Neo-Princess Serene Eternite, (random) lulu, (random) babyonyee, IheartMamoru, and ClaimingUntoughable.

Your reviews are really appreciated…keep reviewing, it makes me want to write more!! Hehe…

-Pink Grenade


	4. AN: From PinkGrenade to You!

**From PinkGrenade to You!

* * *

**

I'm sorry that some of you seem to be confused by my story so far. I've been working on the next chapter (which would make some of the events you all have been complaining about make sense). Yes, Serena was abused as a small child by her mother. As she grew up she forced herself to forget the bad memories (it's called memory repression if any of you are interested in looking further into it). Irene continued to abuse Serena until she was fourteen (when she finally decided that she needed help with her drinking problems). She felt horrible of her wrong doings to her daughter that she began to buy her things in hope to gain her love. Serena never felt comfortable in that house since her mother's abuse but never really knew why (insert memory repression here haha), she just wanted to get out of the house. This is all in the following chapters…but I keep getting a little frustrated when people keep complaining about my story (which is very unlike me). Sorry for any confusion, I know I'm not the best writer (more of a math/science person…); I just enjoy reading and writing stories (definitely not my specialty hehe).

Oh, and IheartMamoru is my sister. Her little comment after the second chapter was made right after she read my third chapter (which was saved on my computer). Serena's mother being abusive when she was younger was a part of my story. My sister just wanted to sound smart, so please excuse her little "foretelling" of the story in her chapter two review.

Thank you for all your reviews and all, I appreciate the constructive criticism, it just gets the better of me sometime heh. Anywhooo, I'm working on the fourth chapter now and it'll be up in no time so please stay tuned!


	5. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters.

**Tease**

By: PinkGrenade

Chapter Four: Misunderstandings

(I truly apologize for not updating.)

' ' Thoughts

" " Words

* * *

"So who is Luna? Is she another one of your whores?" Serena demanded as a tear slid down her face. 'I can't believe he would do this to me! I thought he cared about me… I thought he knew my feelings well enough. That jackass!' She scowled as he looked at her with a confused expression but then simply smiled shook his head. Serena stumbled back onto the bed with anger boiling inside. 'I can't believe it! It actually is one of his girls!' she screamed in her mind as her hands traced the red hearted tag with the name Luna engraved on it. 

"Serena this is a total misunderstanding," he said calmly as he shook his head at her. 'Why does she always jump to conclusions? She just needs to calm down and let me explain these things to her…' He shook his head as he got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a shattered voice. 'Now he is just going to leave me here? I can't believe him, he is such a jerk.' She twisted her head towards the window not looking at him. She heard his footsteps leave the room but then she heard the footsteps again… But this time they were coming back to her door.

"What do you want?" she asked him not looking his way. She felt the presents sitting beside her. She looked over at him with a shocked face when she heard a meow. He was holding a cat. It had black fur and brown eyes. On its forehead was a white patch of fur in the shape of a crescent moon. 'That is really odd…' She shook her head and then looked up at his eyes.

"What is with the cat Darien?" Serena asked in a hushed tone and he simply smiled. She watched as he handed the cat to her and she took it. Serena petted the cat and the looked back at Darien.

"You see Serena… That is Luna. I got her for you; you see I found her by the dumpster left there all alone so I couldn't really let it go. But then I thought that I could give her to you! So I took her back and had her stay and Andrews and I was going to give that tag to you," he told her in a sweet calm voice. Serena looked back at him with a shocked expression. 'She has calmed down some…' He smiled and then put on a stern look.

"Serena if you don't want her that is fine… I will still keep her but as my pet," he said as he looked at her put on a pout. He smirked when he saw that face.

"NO, I uh… there is no need Darien! I love her she is so cute! I should go to the store and get her some supplies!" She squeaked in a high pitched voice that also sounded extremely happy. He let out a laugh as he looked at her. 'This girl is extremely confusing!' He was shocked when he felt her warmth pressed against his body and patted her head.

"I forgive you Darien… Please… Just don't do it again, I really care about you," she whispered to him as he nodded. 'His warmth feels so nice and warm… If only I could stay like this. I know I forgave him for what he did but I don't know. I think I have feelings for him, but if he is going to keep on doing this. I will have no choice but to go live with Rei or one of the girls.' She sighed as she ran her mind through her thoughts. Serena snapped her head up as she felt his warmth leave her body. When she looked towards the door she was he was back with many sacks.

"What are those for?" Serena asked in a confused voice, but she saw that they were clearly from a pet store. She smiled, 'He also got me pet supplies! That is so nice!' She petted Luna as he sat down with her going through the several items. She nodded when he showed her each thing. But then she walked over and picked up the small box taking the tag out and putting it on Luna's collar.

"Good night Serena and pleasant dreams…" he whispered in her ear as he gave her a hug. She felt weird but didn't say anything and hugged him back. Then turning towards her bed with Luna in her hands… She got in and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know this is short… But I promise to update tomorrow and make it like my normal chapters. There were some family things happening so I couldn't update. Also if you would like to give me ideas you are more then welcomed to.

PLEASE REVIEW! OH AND THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWD BEFORE!


	6. Dinner for Three

(I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters.)

**Tease**

By: PinkGrenade

Chapter Five: Dinner for Three

' ' Thoughts

" " Words

(Ok… I am sorry I did not update before when I said I would but you know it is kind of hard when you mess up your hip in leg in track.)

* * *

A red sports car drove down the road at a fast speed. Serena was sitting in the passenger's seat while Darien drove on. Serena looked over at Darien and smiled, "Thanks for driving me to school Darien…" He looked over at her briefly and nodded then went back to driving. She looked out her window and watched as the buildings passed by. 'I can't believe that just a couple days ago he gave me Luna! She is really cute and she helps me deal with my problems so that's a good thing…' Serena smiled then turned her head only to find that they had just stopped in front of her school. She got up taking her back pack and lunch hopping out of the car. She was wear a pair of blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. She smiled and waved to Darien.

"Picking me up after school right Dar?" she asked in a sweet voice. He nodded then sped off. 'Man I can't believe I am actually going to be on time for school… This might even become a good habit!' She smirked when she saw her friends running towards her.

"Serena I can't believe you are actually early!" Mina said with sarcasm in her voice. She was wearing a jean skirt that reached her knees. Lita was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt. Ami was wearing a blue dress that reach down to her knees. Of coarse Rei wasn't there because she goes to private school.

"Yea well I can't exactly be late when Darien is going to take me to school everyday… That would just make him late for his job!" Serena chirped as she clung to her friend's arms. They all laughed and began walking to class until the heard a huge commotion. There was a large limousine pulling up to the school. There were so many girls crowding around and screaming, "I love you Seiya! I love you Taiki, I love you Yaten!" There girls all stopped dead in their tracks and Lita, Mina, and Ami began to squeal.

"I READ IN THE MAGAZINE THAT THEY WERE GOING TO BE PICKING A SCHOOL IN THIS CITY TO GOTO! BUT I NEVER IMAGINED THAT THEY WOULD BE GOING TO OUR SCHOOL! ISNT THIS JUST GREAT!" Mina squealed at the top of her lungs. The other two girls bobbed their heads up and down and Serena stood their dumbfounded.

"Uh, you guys… What in the world are you talking about?" Serena asked in a confused voice. The three girls stood there and stared wide eye at Serena and mina came over and practically tackled Serena.

"You mean you don't know who the Three Lights are?" she screamed with anger at Serena. Serena jus stood there and shook her head, 'I didn't think Mina would be this mad I didn't know who they were.' Serena pushed Mina off and stood up straight then looked at them.

"Who are they?" Serena asked in a more serious voice. There girls just stood there still not believing that Serena couldn't possibly know who they are.

"Serena they are the hottest boy band in all of Japan!" Mina squealed drooling as she watched the boys begin to get out of the limo.

"Just look at they aren't they so dreamy?" Lita asked all dreamy like. They all began to giggle as they watched them wave their hands to the others in the crowd. Mina and Lita bean to wave furiously trying to get their attention while Ami acted a little more shy. She didn't know what to do because she had never really been a big fan but she was now so that had to stand for something. Serena shook her head, 'All they can think about is boys...' Seiya then waved his hand towards their direction and Serena stalled and saw that he was looking directly at her. She looked away and blushed a deep crimson red.

"OH MY GOD SEIYA WAVED TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HE ACTUALLY WAVED TO ME!" Mina squealed with delight. Serena looked back over at her then sighed. 'He wasn't actually waving to me… He was waving to Mina.' She shook her head and leaned back against a tree. She then felt like someone was staring at her and she opened her eyes only to find Seiya standing there in front of her.

"Hi my name is Seiya… I am apart of the Three Lights. I am new here to this school so I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show me around?" he asked very kindly taking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles. She blushed very hard and the crowd of girls stared in disbelief that he was actually talking to Serena.

"Well I yeah… Sure I will show you around. My name is Serena by the way. We should be getting to our first class here let me see you schedule," Serena answered back politely as she took his schedule. He smirked as he looked down at her through his shades, 'I just happened to get a good looking girl on my first day at this school. The guys will be so jealous of me.' Serena looked up at him and smiled.

"It looks like we have all of the same classes so that means… We have math first oh and before you can go there you have to go to the office first to receive the set of rules and so on. But I will be seeing you at class later okay?" she asked as she began to run down the hall of lockers turning down the hallway when she reached the end of the hall.

"I guess I will see you later Serena…" Seiya said as he entered the office. When he entered the others were in there waiting for him. Her smirked as he pulled up a chair and leaned back.

"I saw you with blonde over there… She is pretty cute," Taiki said with a charming smile. Yaten just shook his head and got back to reading his book.

"I plan on making her my girlfriend… Possibly even marrying her!" Seiya countered back with a smirk. Taiki just chuckled and began looking through papers involving their next concert and when and where it is, also all the information on what advertising they will be doing. The principal walked into the office and closed the door behind her. She had brilliant green eyes and crimson red hair that flowed to her waist. She was wearing a red suit and heels that clicked against the floor as she took a seat at her desk.

"Welcome Seiya, Yaten, Taiki… To our highschool. Now let's just go over the rules," she said with a smiled as she handed each of them a packet. They all read the packets then set them down and looked back up to the principal.

"My name is Principal Crystal, now I have set each of you up with one student to be your tour guide for the next week and possibly a friend. I will call them down right now so you can get to know them better. Any questions boys?" Crystal asked with a sweet smile. Seiya's hand went up and he smirked. She looked over to Seiya and asked, "Yes what is it?"

"Will they be cute girls?" he asked a little too innocently. Taiki and Yaten began to chuckle and the Crystal just shook her head. She began to feel sorry for the girls she set up with them and hoped everything would go okay with them.

"Yes they will be cute girls… Anything else you wish to ask me before I loose my patients?" Crystal asked sarcastically. They shook their heads and she called the secretary and told her to send down the girls that she had paired up with the boys. A few minutes later Serena, Mina, and Ami arrived into the office.

"Ok Serena you will show Seiya around for a week. Ami you will show Taiki around for a week and Mina you will show Yaten around for a week. Play nice now and have a good day," Crystal said as she shooed them out of her office. Mina smirked inwardly because she had gotten the one of the idols that she loved the most. Ami was happy because she got the idol that she admired so much. Serena on the other hand didn't know what to think because she never really paid attention to boy bands in the first place. 'Couldn't some other girl have shown him around… I am sure that they would have wanted to. I mean come on it is just going to make more girls want to come after me with a knife,' she joked to herself as she began walking down the hall with Seiya.

"Well I see you will be showing me around Miss Serena…" Seiya said charmingly as his brown eyes sparkled. He was wearing a red suit and had his raven hair pulled back into a low pony tail. She nodded her head and looked once again at the schedule. It was already time for lunch so she began to walk towards the lunch room.

"It is already time for lunch so we will start there first…" she told him as they entered the lunch room. Serena received many glared and she just shrugged it off. She brought Seiya over to the lunch line and they went through walking together.

"So Serena how old are you right now?" Seiya asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked over at him and smiled as she put more food on her tray. 'I love her smile it is really pretty.'

"I will be turning 18 in a couple of months or so…" she said back politely. He smiled and nodded. Serena looked back at him and asked, "How old are you Seiya?"

"I am 19… My parents waited a year before they put me into school. It was the same deal with the other guys," he told her. She nodded and they headed to the usually spot wear Serena and the girls sit. They sat down and began to talk. Yaten was wearing a silver suit and his white hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Taiki was wearing a yellow suit and his brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"So Ami what do you enjoy to do?" Taiki asked her with a charming smiled. She blushed and lowered her head replying, "I like to read… I also really like to swim. It is one of the things I can do and feel so free." He smiled as he placed his hand on hers.

"Would you like to go swimming with me after school?" he asked sweetly and she was so shocked she just merely nodded her head. The other girls giggled as she saw Ami's reaction. They couldn't believe their Ami was going on a date with the pop idol Taiki.

"So Mina what do you enjoy to do?" Yaten asked Mina with a slight smirk arising on his features. Mina smirked delicately raising one of her hands to support he chin and replied, "I love to dance and sing… It is so much fun!" Yaten smirked and took her hand.

"Would you like to go dancing with me after school?" he asked smoothly with his eyes sparkling.

"I would love to go with you later Yaten," she replied with a smiled. He got up and Mina followed him as they went out to the court yard. Taiki and Ami left to go to the library together. Lita got a call from her boyfriend Andrew so she then left. That left Serena and Seiya.

"Do you have any plans tonight Serena? You know since it is a Friday… I hope this doesn't seem too early to be asking you this," he asked her hoping that she would agree to go with him. She sighed and shook her head looking deeply into his brown eyes.

"Well then would you like to go to this restaurant with me? It is my favorite place and I am very sure that you would like it as well…" he said with a slight smile appearing on his features. She smiled sweetly and sat up getting her tray to throw it away.

"Sure, why not? Pick me up at 6 pm okay? Oh and here is the address to my house," she said while she slipped him a piece of paper indicating where she was currently living.

* * *

The girls were crowded around in Mina's room getting ready. Mina was wearing a yellow halter top with blue jeans and open toed heels with her hair pulled back into a bun and some hair hanging down on either side of her face. Ami was wearing a blue halter dress that reach down to her knees. She had a slight hint of blue eye shadow on her eyes but you couldn't really see it and she also had her bag with her swim suit ready to go with her. Serena was wearing a black dress. She was told by Seiya to dress very formal. She her black dress was a halter top that scooped down in the back. She also wearied black heals and the diamond necklace that her mother had given her. Her hair was also up in a bun but part of the hair was pulled down to make it look cute. There was a hank coming from outside the window. It was Taiki in his yellow convertible. Ami smiled as she walked towards the door and waved goodbyes.

"We will see you later Ami and have a good time!" Mina and Serena chirped together. Ami smiled and nodded.

"You guys better have a good time to!" she yelled back as she ran out to meet Seiya. Just then Serena's cell phone rang so she picked it up.

* * *

-Phone conversation-

"Serena where are you?" Darien asked in a worried voice.

"I am at Mina's getting ready for a date," she answered back.

"A d-d-d-a-t-e?" Darien asked back in a shocked voice. 'Serena can't be going on a date! Maybe I should make her jealous and go to the same place with Beryl.'

"Yes a date Darien… I wont be back till really late tonight so don't be expecting me home…" she answered back in a bored tone.

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked back.

"Oh some place called Savie's (made up name)," she answered back.

"Oh well have a good time… I have a date to so I also wont be back till late tonight," he told her.

"Bye Darien!"

"By Serena!" They both then hung the phones up.

-End of Phone Conversation-

* * *

'Damn it… I guess I will have to call Beryl and ask her to go with me on a date to Savie's,' he thought to himself as he dialed Beryl's number into his cell phone.

"Beryl would you like to go to Savie's with me tonight? You would great… I will pick you up at 6 pm okay? Bye," he answered back on the phone. He ran over to his closet and picked out a black tuxedo. He went to the bathroom and combed his hair back with gel and stepped back to look at his work. 'I hope this makes her jealous… Who could she be going to such a fancy place with anyways?'

* * *

"Bye Mina have a good time!" Serena shouted as she entered the limo with Seiya holding the door open for her. She sat down as he also entered and sat down. He smiled and took her hand kissing the knuckles.

"You lucky very lovely tonight Serena…" he said in a charming voice. She blushed and looked away. 'I wonder if Darien is jealous that I am going out on a date. Probably not because he probably already has a date set for tonight.' She sighed as she looked out the window then back at Seiya.

"Thank you Seiya and man I say you are looking very handsome tonight," she replied back with a polite voice. The limo then came to a stop and they were at Savie's. The limo driver got out and opened the door. There were press people everywhere taking pictures of Seiya as he got out. Seiya stuck his hand in taking Serena's hand and helping her out. They walked in as the press people began asking what his relationship with Serena was. They were able to get inside safely and seated. Seiya ordered some wine and the food.

"This is so good!" Serena squealed in delight as she ate the food. Seiya chuckled as he watched her. 'She is so beautiful…' He smiled when she looked up at him.

"I am glad that you like it…" he replied with a smiled. They talked for about an hour getting to know each other and were having a great time.

"Seiya I am having such a good time and I would like to thank you for taking me here today!" she said with a wide smile. He nodded and began to talk with her again about her life and everything. Serena's eyes went wide as she saw a couple pass by but she knew one of the people that were in the couple.

"Darien! What in the world are you doing here!" she practically screamed. He looked over and his eyes widened when he saw who her date was. 'So he date is the pop idol Seiya of the three lights.' He came over and sat down with them and he brought another chair for Beryl to sit down in.

"I didn't think you would be going on a date with the pop idol…" he said in a mocking tone. Serena's face began to turn bright red and she got up and pushed her chair back.

"Let's go Seiya!" she screeched as she took Seiya's arm and they went back to the limo. The limo then began to drive back to Seiya's apt where they could spend more time talking.

* * *

-With Ami's Date-

"Come on Ami make it a good dive!" Taiki yelled with laughter as he watched Ami because instead of doing a dive she did a canin ball. She laughed hard and they began to swim together. Taiki came up behind her and rapped his arms around Ami's waist and her eyes widened in shock. 'She smells so good…' He turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips as she closed her eyes. Her mother opened granting him entrance as his tongue slid across hers. Her arms rapped around his neck as she pressed up against him hard. He backed her up against the pool wall and began kissing her neck. Then he stopped and looked at her and she was panting a little.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have… I must be moving to fast for you. We have only known each other for a week," he said as he turned to swim away but then her words shocked him.

"You didn't have to stop… I mean I like you and I liked the feeling what you did was giving me," she replied innocently. He smiled as he swam back to her taking her back into a passionate kiss.

* * *

-Mina's Date-

Mina and Yaten stumbled into his apt. They both were extremely drunk from that night of partying. He picked her up bride style and ran to his room dropping her off on the bed. They were passionately kissing each other. His hand taking off her clothes as she also took off his. He straddled her hips and backed her against the head board. She looked at him and he again kissed her. He thrust in as she let out a moan taking her breast in his hands and with the events that were to come.

* * *

"I will see you on Monday…" Seiya yelled from the limo as he watched her walk to her apt. She nodded as she watched him drive away. She then began to dial Mina's number but no one picked up. 'She couldn't possibly still be out this late…' She shook her head and then dialed Ami's number. Ami picked up finally.

"Hello?" her sweet voice asked.

"Hey Ami it is Serena, so how did the date go?" Serena asked as she threw her shoes off and sat on the coach.

"It was great! We… Well Taiki and I kissed!" Ami nearly screamed over the phone and Serena's eyes widened.

"That is interesting… Well good for you! Say have you been able to get in contact with Mina? I called her cell phone but she isn't answering," Serena asked in a worried voice.

"She probably just fell asleep after partying so much… You know how she is Serena," Ami replied in a reassuring voice even though she to was worrying about Mina.

"Well I will talk to you later Ami, Bye!" Serena shouted over the phone as she hung up. Serena walked over to her bed and picked up Luna and snuggled her she then got undressed and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and I would like to thank those who reviewed:

Erica6060, DragonAngell, The Cuteness, Red-Rose18, Claiminguntoughable, Sailormoonhannah, ffgirlmoonie, starfairy14s(anonymous), babygames1, anangelslife, and Roxybunny.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Troubles and The Legend

(I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters.)

Tease By: PinkGrenade

Chapter Six: Troubles and The Legend

(I apologize for not updating sooner… I seem to have locked the edit on my word program and it is still locked. Though I like it better I am using a different program right now. If any of you can tell me how to unlock the document that would be very nice to know what to do. Thank you, and I hope that you enjoy the chapter!)

* * *

Serena sat up in bed leaning against the headboard staring at the wall that was across from her. 'It's been such a long night… I can't actually believe I saw Darien there with yet another woman! What is he taking me for? I am not an idiot! I am not stupid! Can't he just take me for me and be fine with it… Does he have to go off to other woman all the time. I guess I am not good enough for him and never will be.' She sighed as she pushed the silk covers off her. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a nice pair of blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt. She put her hair up in buns and got ready for the day. She smiled as she heard the phone ring. She quickly walked over to the phone and picked it up. Amy was on the other end and sounded worried.

"Serena has Mina contacted you at all today?" Ami asked in a worried voice. It was silent for a moment. 'Mina hasn't contacted anyone at all? This is really strange…' Serena sighed has she put her hand to her forehead listening to Ami over the phone.

"I am sure she is fine Ami… Like you told me, the fact is she always goes out and parties way too much! Don't worry everything will be fine and we will all be okay. I am sure at about noon Mina will call us like she always does! Just don't fret over nothing," Serena said in a calm and collected voice trying to calm Ami down. Serena jumped back on her bed and laid her head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling still listening to Ami worrying over nothing.

"I know we shouldn't worry about her but I can't help it Serena! Mina is like a sister to me and I always get worried when she goes off and does things like this… I know she will probably just call us later but I just can't help when I feel like this," Ami choked out over the phone, it had sounded like she was about to cry. Serena then felt bad because she didn't mean to make Ami want to cry. She sighed as she looked out the window only to see a beautiful sunrise.

"Don't worry at all Ami… Mina is fine and she will show up soon I am sure of it. We don't have to worry over all of these things. I know she is like a sister to you and she is a sister to me to! But you do know that we have to have trust in her, right?" Serena asked calmly over the phone. She heard Ami sigh over the phone and figure that Ami thought she was right then.

"I guess you are right Serena… I know Mina goes off and does these things on her own but you know I just can't help but worry about her all the time. She parties too much and drinks too much. Sometimes I wonder if she is doing drugs," Ami said sadly and Serena began to laugh very hard.

"Ami, don't worry about Mina doing drugs because she isn't! I cant believe you would even consider that!" Serena nearly shouted over the phone. Everything was silent for a couple of minutes until Ami began to speak.

"I guess she wouldn't go that far and doing the wrong things! You are absolutely right! Can I come over and we can watch a movie or something? My mother is gone for the day at a conference for doctors so I am feeling kind of lonely here!" Ami asked nicely. Serena smiled and dug her head into her pillow.

"Sure why not Ami? We can have a fun time together just come right over! I will see yea soon bye!" Serena shouted over the phone.

"Bye Serena!" Ami shouted back as they both clicked off their phones.

Serena clicked off her phone as she looked over her shoulder. She sat up and went out to the living room. She picked out some movies from the dvd case and began to make popcorn. She then started to clean the apartment up a little bit and she waited for Ami to come over. There was the beeping noise and she followed it to find that her cell phone was beeping. She picked it up only to hear Mina on the other end.

"Serena… Can I come over to talk to you? I did some pretty stupid things last night and I need to talk to you. I just hope you wont be made at me for what I did…" Mina softly cried over the phone. Serena sighed and only could have and idea at what she did. 'I just hope Mina didn't do what I am thinking that she did…'

"Ami is coming over to watch movies in a couple hours so you can come over to talk to me before then. Don't worry Mina I promise I wont be mad at you no matter what," Serena said in a soft and delicate voice. She heard Mina let out a sigh of relief.

"Serena you have no idea how much this means to me! You are such a good friend and I will be right over! I have to tell you so many things I feel so embarrassed," Mina replied back to her. Serena smiled at the fact that Mina knew she could trust her.

"Okay Mina I will see you soon! Yea, yea, yeah, I love you to now bye!" Serena said cheerfully as she clicked her cell phone off. She sighed as she sprawled over the couch. 'Well at least that takes care of our Mina problem! Now I just have to figure out what she did last night and help her through that! This is such a busy day…' She sighed as she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and opened the door to find Mina with her eye's puffy and red. She leaded Mina in the door and they both sat down on the coach. Serena brought out some hot chocolate and gave Mina a jug. She looked up and smiled Sweetly at Mina.

"So what do you need to talk to me about Mine? It seriously can't be that bad can it?" Serena asked in a delicate voice. She gazed over Mina to find she was still wearing her pink tank top and shorts that she wears to bed. Mina shifted uncomfortably on the coach and let out a huge sigh.

"I didn't exactly wake up in my own bed this morning… About four in the morning I woke up then I went back home and took a shower and got dressed in my pajamas. Then I went to bed again," Mina whispered softly as she looked at Serena. 'Serena is probably going to think I am a complete idiot for everything I have done.

"Mina why don't you start form the beginning so you can sort through it. Then I can help you with your problem okay?" Serena asked softly. Mina nodded and took a sip from her mug.

"You see Serena… When I left after you with Yaten he decided to take me to a dance club. We had a great time there and got to know each other very well. We went to the back room where he had a mini bar full of alcohol. We began to make out a lot on the couch of the back room. He then offered me a drink which I took because I didn't want to seem rude! Even though I do like to drink a lot. Well then we get drunk, the next thing I remember is I am in his bed… Early in the morning! And to top it all off I was nude and clinging to his body!" Mina explained quickly with a cherry red face. Serena sat there wide-eyed digesting what Mina had just said.

"This seems to be a problem doesn't it?" Serena asked in a whisper. Mina then nodded in agreement and replied, "Serena, I am worried that once we go back to school he will want nothing to do with me! Just imagine if I am pregnant!" Mina nearly shouted. Serena then spit out her drink and stared at Mina.

"You guys didn't use protection did you?" Serena asked softly as she stared down into her mug.

"No, we were drunk Serena… Of course we didn't use protection because we were acting like idiots!" Mina replied in a hushed voice. Serena sighed as she looked at her loving friend.

"Don't worry Mina because we will figure this all out… We will also have to make you a doctors appointment to find out if you really are pregnant or not," Serena said in more of a cheerful voice. Mina smiled and nodded her head. Mina then looked towards the window, 'I hope I am not pregnant… That would then ruin everything…'

"Well first before we do anything we must make you a doctors appointment," Serena said as she picked up the phone. 'I hope she isn't pregnant… It would just ruin her own life and she still has big dreams.' Serena dialed the number to her doctors and began to wait then they picked up.

"Hello, this is Serena and I would like to make an appointment to see if my friend is pregnant…" Serena said in a calm voice then continued, "Yes she is here with me. Okay we will be there right away, thank you, bye," Serena answered back over on the phone.

"So I am guessing you were able to make the appointment," Mina asked as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. Serena nodded and smiled. Mina then looked over at her dear friend and sighed, 'Serena you are too good of a friend…'

"Mina is there something wrong?" Serena asked with a worried expression on her face. Mina smiled back at Serena and shook her head.

"I am just wondering Serena…" Mina said asked with a weird expression.

"Wondering about what Mina?" Serena asked as she laid back against the couch.

"Yaten… What if I am pregnant? Will he want to be part of the child's life? And if so will he ever care about me… I don't think I would be able to do it Serena," Mina sad sadly as she looked at Serena. Serena sighed and she came over and gave Mina a hug. 'Don't worry Mina… Everything will be all right, just wait and see.' Serena sighed and sat up walking towards the door.

"We should get going Mina…" Serena said as she opened the door walking outside. Mina got up and walked with Serena. They both walked downstairs and got in Mina's convertible and started to drive off.

"Mina… You see there is awhile left before I can move back into my house, and if your pregnant and your parents don't like it… I could convince Darien to move into my house so then we could live there," Serena said as she looked over at Mina who had a shocked expression.

"Serena… Thank you so much," she said as she began to cry. 'Serena is such a good friend to all of us and we don't always deserve it!' They pulled into the parking lot and got out. They headed towards the elevator and went to the top floor. They both looked at each other to the door and waited for their stop. The elevator then stopped and they stepped outside the door.

"Here goes nothing," Mina said as they pushed the door open to the waiting room.

"Mina go sit down and I will sign you in," Serena said as she walked towards the desk

"Name please?" the woman asked bluntly.

"Mina…" Serena replied as she leaned against the desk.

"Right follow this way," the woman replied as she began walking down the hall. Mina got up and began to follow them.

"Just wait in this room and the doctor will be with you shortly," the woman replied before leaving. Serena sat down on a chair and Mina sat over on the bed. The door opened and a seemingly too happy doctor came in.

"Ok, so pregnancy test… We can test you today but you wont get the results until lets say… Monday morning because our lab is closed right now," she said as she began to draw Mina's blood. Mina winced at the pain but then relaxed when the doctor was finally done.

"Okay, all done you may go now," the doctor replied with a flash smile as she showed Mina and Serena out. They went to the car and Mina looked over at Serena.

"Lets go to the park…"

* * *

They both sat beside the pond as they looked at the beauty, you could see the followers from across the pond and the water sparkled from the suns reflect. Mina laid against the grass and smiled.

"So Mina… How will you tell Yaten if you are pregnant…" Serena asked with a slight smile. She then laid back against the grass and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know… I guess I will just have to float it!" Mina said with sarcasm. Serena just laughed and smiled. 'Mina you have such a good hear and I hop everything works out for you…' They both looked at all the flowers happily. Serena motioned Mina to come over and they began making a crown of flowers.

"Mina have you ever heard of the legend of the moon kingdom?" Serena asked as she looked over at her friend.

"No I haven't… Would you mind telling me?" Mina asked as she looked over at Serena and smiled.

"It started at the new year many, many years ago… The moon princess Serenity had just come of age and they were throwing a party for her. It was said she had eyes that looked as clear as the ocean and she had long blonde hair that flowed down to her ankles. She wore a beautiful white gown and a beautiful smile. She was to be wed to the Prince of the Earth that day. They fell in loved and never wanted to be apart. But Queen Beryl was upset and crashed the party. She had killed everyone. Serenity and the prince tried to stay together. Their hands clasped together and they began to cry. That was when Queen beryl struck them down. The princess crawled over to the princess and gave him a kiss before they both died. The Queen managed to survive and with her last amount of energy sent them to the future…" Serena said with tears forming in her eyes as she played with the flower crown.

"That is such a sad story…" Mina said between sniffles.

"Yes it is… It gets me every time even though it is just a story… A fairytale with a sad ending…" Serena whispered under her breathe as she leaned back against the grass and stared at the sky.

"Hello ladies," came a gentle mans voice. When they looked back they saw Seiya and Yaten standing there in their same suits. Mina told Yaten she needed to talk to him and they walked off. Seiya sat down next to Serena and looked over at her with a smile.

"I love that legend… But you are missing part of it," he whispered as he looked at Serena.

"What would that be?" She asked with a slight smiled.

"The part where he gave her a gift…" He replied back.

"Tell me what happened," she said as she looked at him.

"They were standing on the balcony… The Prince had just told her he loved her and she told him the same feelings. He then pulled out a crystal locket and it played the lullaby that her mother use to sing her. She was happy and thanked him and never went without it," he replied as he tilted his head back towards Serena.

"I was never told about that part…" she said but then it reminded her of her locket. It played the song of the lullaby from the legend.

"Yes… Well it seems Mina and Yaten are done talking. I will see you Monday," he said as he started to walk off.

* * *

A/N: I love the Three Lights! I have that whole season even though it isn't in English and is dubbed in English! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW BEFORE!  
REVIEW! 


	8. Masked Ball

(I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.)

Tease

By Pink Grenade

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Masked Ball**

* * *

Serena and Mina sat at the park on the bench watching the ducks swim in the water. Mina looked over at Serena and smiled. Serena also then looked at her and smiled back. 'I wonder what could be wrong with Mina.' "Mina is there something wrong?" Serena asked casting a side glance. 

Mina laughed shortly and looked back at Serena and shook her head. 'Serena is always worrying about us… She needs to think more about herself sometimes.' Mina then gave Serena an evil smile and looked at her with that evil look. Serena laughed kind of nervously.

"What is it Mina?" she asked with a nervous look and voice. Mina just smiled and laughed.

"So you like Darien right?" she asked and Serena spit out her soft drink and stared at Mina like she was crazy.

'What would make her think that! I mean I don't like Darien, do I?' Serena frowned in disgust. "Like I would ever go out with that freak of nature!" Serena screeched. Mina's face lit up and she began laughing loudly. Serena's expression softened when she saw she got her friend to laugh. 'Mina is under too much stress right now so I don't know…' Mina then regained herself and sat up straight.

"You know there is a way you can get Seiya off your back…" Mina began with an innocent voice, "HOOK HIM UP WITH REI!" Serena looked over at her with a funny look and began laughing loudly herself. 'I can't believe she just mentioned that but maybe…' Serena's phone began to ring so she picked it up.

* * *

**Phone Conversation**

"Hello?" Serena asked.

"Hey Serena, its Darien and I am really sorry about before I just got really jealous of that guy. Anyways I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me so I can make it up to you… I am really sorry and will never do that again!" he almost shouted over the phone.

"You know Darien, what you did was unforgivable!" she shouted over the phone.

"I know, I know… Please just forgive me!" he begged.

"You need to know how to keep your nose out of other peoples business," she said softly.

"I know I just got too jealous," he began then mumbled this last bit that she didn't hear, "because I really like you…"

"Interesting you got jealous… And why in the world would you get jealous of me?" she asked harshly.

"I… I… Listen I just called to ask you out to lunch so do you want to come or not because I am taking my lunch break from the office now and I can come pick you up," he said quickly.

"Well I don't know," Serena said softly.

"Please Serena," he asked with a plea.

"Okay, I am at the park so come pick me up!" she said happily.

"Okay I will see you soon, Bye!" he said.

"Bye!" she shouted back then she turned off her cell phone.

**End of Conversation

* * *

**

"Mina it looks like he has invited me to lunch so can I catch up with you later?" Serena asked with a pleading look. Mina just laughed and nodded, 'Serena I hope he treats you right. Mina stood up and brushed off her shirt and looked down at Serena and smiled.

"Well I guess I will be seeing you later!" Mina shouted as she ran off. Serena smiled and looked across the lake, 'Mina seems way too cheerful right now.' she kind of laughed to herself a she kicked a rock against the pavement. 'I wonder when he will be here…' She sighed and then she turned around when she heard someone calling her name.

* * *

"Hey Serena! Come on lets get going!" Darien shouted from his convertible. Serena smiled and ran over and hopped in. Darien looked at her and gave her a bright smiled then sped off. 'I wonder why he asked me out though, it just doesn't seem like him.' She cast a side glance at him with a curious look and he just shook his head. They then pulled into this giant parking lot and were in front of a one story restaurant that was really nice. They walked in together and hostess brought them to a table by a garden. Darien looked into Serena's eyes and smiled brightly. 

"Your beautiful Serena…" he whispered. She looked at him and gave him a strange look. 'I wonder what he just said.' She just shook her head.

"Did you say something Darien?" she asked innocently and he shook his head no. She nodded as she looked at the menu. 'So many choices… I wonder what I will get.' She looked up at Darien and smiled lightly.

"Serena, I was wondering what you were doing later tonight," he said softly. Serena looked up at him then began to think of what plans she had already. 'I should just say I have plans later because I don't know if the girls will want to do something…'

"Well the girls and I were planning to go somewhere so I really can't do anything later," she replied still looking at the menu. 'Though I wouldn't mind doing something,' she though to herself as she saw the disappointed look on his face.

"Oh okay, well I guess that settles that then," he said with a smile. She smiled back and looked back down at her menu. 'She looks so beautiful in the sunlight… Serena I don't know how you would react if I told you how I feel about you.'

Serena looked up and smiled and said, "I think I am ready to order so should we motion for a waitress to come over or something?" Darien nodded and moved a hand out and a waitress came rushing over.

"Hi! My name is Sam! I will be your waitress tonight! So what can I get you?" she asked in too much of a bubbly voice. 'She looks like she is way to dumb… Her attitude is way too perky.' Serena was disgusted as she saw the waitress named Sam batting her eyelashes at Darien.

"Yes I would like the soup special and a root beer to drink, now why don't you order now sweetie?" Serena asked Darien at the last part. He caught the drift and quickly looked down at his menu.

"I think I would like to have the special also but I would also like a tea to drink, thank you," he replied quickly handing the woman their menu's. The girl looked so pissed off that he seemed to have a girlfriend that she stormed off. Serena started laughing and Darien was blushing at the thought of someone thinking they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Their food arrived and they both began eating.

"Too bad you already have plans for later, I was hoping that maybe we could have gone to a movie or something but oh well," Darien said quietly. Serena nodded in agreement. 'Yea too bad we can't hang out with each other… I don't know how Darien would react if I told him how I really feel.' She smiled as they both finished up their meal.

"I guess I will take you home now," Darien said as he offered a hand to Serena. She took it and they went out to his car and got in. He turned it on and drove out of the parking lot. 'Darien… I like you so much.' She sighed as they pulled over to Rei's temple.

"Well here yea go Serena," Darien said while he flashed his brilliant smile. 'I just love that smile…' Serena smiled back and ran up the steps the turned around, "Bye Darien!"

* * *

She then walked in to find all the girls there looking at each other all excited. 

"What in the world is going on here?" Serena asked in a very confused voice. All four girls came rushing up to her showing her letters then one of them shoved a letter in her hand.

"We have been invited to the masked ball!" they all shouted in unison. Serena just shook her head and laughed. She then looked down at the letter and opened it.

Dear Miss Tskino,  
You have been invited to our annual ball this year. This is where you are completely masked for the whole time so no one knows who you are. Just make sure your costume is great and your mask is tightly fitted on. The ball is meant to be this way so you never know who you are dancing with. We do hope that you will attend and enjoy yourself here. Now the ball will be tonight so make sure you have an outfit.  
From 8 pm - 12 am

"Yeah so go and get your costume from home Serena! We are all going to get ready together," Rei shouted and Serena nodded. She ran back to the apartment then remembered something, 'Moms costume from the ball she went to when she was my age! I am sure it should fit…' She went up the elevator and went into the apartment. She went into her room and pulled out a box from underneath the bed. When she opened it there was a strapless white dress with gold rings around the chest area. There also lay a pearl white mask. Serena smiled and put it back into the box and left the apartment. She ran back to Rei's with the box to get ready. When they were getting ready Rei come out with a strapless fire red dress. Her hair was up in a bun. The dress clung to her body and had a fish tail end and also had a lacy red mask on. Mina had an orange strapless dress that flowed down to the ground and had a slight V near the chest are going down. She also had a lacy orange mask on. Her hair was down and curly. Lita was in a dark green dress that was a halter and it flowed down to the floor. She had her hair up in a high pony tail and she had a lacy green mask on. Ami had a blue spaghetti-strap dress on that went down to her feet and stopped. Her blue hair was flipped on the sides. She also had a blue mask on. When Serena came out they gasped because she had on the flowing white gown that was strapless while her hair was done up in odango's. She placed her pearl mask perfectly on her face.

"Well we all look great so lets get going," Serena said and they all nodded to each other. They went in Mina's car and when they arrived the got out and walked up to the marble mansion. They all walked into the place and saw that everyone was masked. Mina, Rei, Ami, and Lita went off to find partners to dance with. Serena sighed and went over to a table and sat down. When she looked up and saw a hand was hand out to her. She looked up to find a man in a tuxedo with a white mask and a black top hat and cape. She took his hand and he pulled her up and brought her into a waltz.

"So who are you?" Serena asked kind of dreamy. The man looked at her funny and smiled brightly at her. 'I recognize that smile… Oh well it couldn't be.'

"Well I decided to dress up like tuxedo mask," he said in an soft voice. She smiled softly and they waltzed around together. 'I wonder who she could be… she's amazingly beautiful but she couldn't be more beautiful than my Serena.' He spun her around the dipped her as her hair flowed this way and that.

"So who are you?" he asked as he twirled her around. She looked back at him and smiled, 'Well we were all suppose to dress up as someone so…' She got a bright smile on her face.

"I dressed up as the legendary moon Princess… Princess Serenity," she whispered into his ear. He smirked and dipped her down again. People began to watch them so then he whispered in her ear, "Want to go out to the balcony with me?" She nodded and they left. When they got onto the balcony he looked at her.

"What kind of flowers do you like?" he asked with a curious voice.

"Well I would have to say that I really like roses," she whispered.

"Interesting thing that is," he replied back.

"I have to go now, I was only allowed to stay for a short time anyway… Good bye tuxedo mask," she whispered as she swayed away. He looked at her back walking away and thought, 'I wonder who she is…'

* * *

A/N: Please review! And thank you to everyone who review the last chapter. I am sorry I did not update for a long time but hey school is out now so yeah! Please review! Also the last couple chapters I did not get my editor to edit my story… So I apologize for the bad grammar. I go all special… I get so excited that my chapter is done that I can't wait for the editor to finish and I just want to post it… 


	9. Feelings

(I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.)

Tease

By PinkGrenade

* * *

Chapter Eight: Feelings

* * *

Darien slopped down next to his friend Andrew and cast a slide glace, "You know there was this girl at the ball that looked almost exactly like Serena but I just couldn't see her face because of the mask… She seemed so light hearted but I don't think she could be anything like Serena. Speaking of which I need your help on something. You see I think I have these feeling for Serena but not the ones I had before, they are different now in some strange way," Darien stated calmly. Andrew looked over at him with a light smile and leaned against the couch. He chuckled softly to himself as Darien gave him a strange look. 

"You are in love," Andrew stated simply. Darien stared at him in shock, 'I couldn't could I?' He turned his head the other way and sighed. He looked back over at Andrew and shrugged his shoulder.

"I guess I had fallen in love with her without even noticing… Man this is all very strange, I never thought I would see myself like this. What am I suppose to do? I mean I don't think that she feels the same way as me," Darien said hoping for some advise. 'I really hope she does feel the same way though. Andrew looked over at him in thought then smiled.

"I think she does because she looks at you in a certain way… By the way did she tell you she went to the doctor for her dreams? Well it turns out it had something to do with her past but she decided not to remember… Anyways good luck because I have to get going, bye!" Andrew shouted as he ran out the door. Darien stared down at his cup and sighed, 'I really wonder if she does feel the way I feel about her. I don't know what to do with myself right now…' He walked into his bedroom and then went to bed.

* * *

Dream 

"Oh Darien, we are finally married… Isn't this great?" Serena asked. She was in a strapless wedding gown that flowed around her. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes it is my love," he said then captured her lips. She rapped her arms around his neck and leaned up against him. He picked her up bride style and swung her around.

"Darien… I am so happy," she whispered into his ear and he merely nodded. He set her down and pulled her into the waltz. They danced across the dance floor and he spun her around. She smiled brightly up at him with love filled eyes. He brushed is lips across hers as he pulled her up close to him. She lifted her head to look at him as he cast his lovely smile down at her.

"Serena, now we can live happily together… You don't know how much I love you. You are my world Serena," he whispered into her ear. She smiled up at him. She rested her head on his chest as they did a slow dance. He lift her head up and she smiled brightly. Mina came running up to her and they embraced and she did so with the three other girls.

"I can't believe you are married now Serena!" Mina squealed brightly. Serena laughed and nodded. Mina sighed all dreamy eyed, "It seems like just yesterday I had my wedding with Yaten…" Serena looked at her like she was crazy.

"It was just yesterday," Serena said with a smile. Mina looked up at her then said, "Oh yeah I forgot about that… Oh stupid me!" Serena and the girls laughed but then Mina said, "Well we will get going so you can spend time with your husband.

"Oh Darien, so where are we going for our honeymoon?" she asked all dreamy eyed. He chuckled softly and pulled her into and embrace.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," he whispered huskily into her eye. She looked at him and laughed, "Oh Darien… Darien… Darien…"

* * *

"Oh Darien, Darien Darien…" Serena mumbled as she was sprawled out on the sheets. Darien stood in her doorway with a raised eyebrow. 'I wonder what in the world she could be dreaming about because this is just plain strange.' He walked over and sat in the chair across from her bed. He watched as she clutched a pillow and began hugging it tightly. 'I just came in here to wake her up…' 

"Darien I love you so much," she said in her sleep. Darien's eyes widened at that statement. 'She loves me? Okay, I don't want to find out anymore so I better wake her up.' He walked over to the bed and sat down besides her.

"Serena wake up," he whispered into her ear. She opened her eyes and started to blush when she saw Darien sitting there. 'That dream was so real… I think I am in love with Darien. Luckily he doesn't know about my dream.' She nodded and stood up with the blanket rapped around her.

"Darien you know about those dreams I was having…" she asked him with sorrow. He nodded and she looked over at him, "Well I had gone to a therapist but then I decided I don't want to remember what I forgot because it's all in the past now and we should not dwell there." He nodded and walked over to the doorway. She then looked over at him and said, "I am going to be back in an hour. I am setting Rei and Seiya up on a blind date. I told him I didn't want that kind of a relationship and that I thought I knew someone he would like so yea." Darien nodded and started walking out the door. Serena walked over and closed the door then turned around and walked to the closet. She pulled out a pink baby t and put it on. She then pulled out a pair of blue jeans and put them on along with pink open toe heels. She then put her hair up in odango's. She had decided she liked this hair style so much it would be her new hair style. She ran out of her room and ran for the door.

"See you later Darien," Serena shouted as she ran out of the door. He waved his hand as she ran out of the door. She walked down the street until she saw Rei and Seiya sitting at different seats. The obviously didn't know they were each others blind dates. 'This should be a lot of fun.' They both looked over to see Serena so they both stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey Serena, so whose this person you are setting me up with," they said in unison in a scary way. They then looked at each other with shock. 'She is beautiful… Maybe not as much as Serena but she is right up there with her…' Rei had a completely shocked look on her face because she had not expected to be set up with her favorite pop idle.

"Well Rei this is Seiya and Seiya this is Rei! You guys are each others blind dates so I am going to get going so I will see yea later!" Serena said as she darted off for Mina's house.

* * *

There was a pounding sound on the door so Mina walked over to the door to find Serena standing there panting. She laughed at her friends expression and invited her in. 

"So what brings you here Serena?" Mina asked with an innocent smile. Serena smiled and was about to reply when she saw a ring on the finger. Serena looked at Mina questioningly and she just laughed and sat down on the chair. Mina got up quickly and walked back out with some tea and handed Serena some as she thanked her. She then sat back down across from Serena with a smile.

"What is the ring on your finger for?" Serena asked pointing out certain words. Mina smiled softly and remembered what had happened the night before as she told Serena what happened last night.

* * *

Flash Back 

"Yaten there is something that I really need to tell you," Mina whispered under her breathe as she sat on her bed while he sat across from her. He looked over at her with a questioning looked and she smiled sadly but she had noticed that he had been fumbling with his hands in his pocket.

"I am pregnant," she stated flatly. He looked over at her with shock as she stared into his eyes. He smiled softly and pulled her into an embrace. He whispered softly into her ear, "Do not think just because you are pregnant does not mean I will leave you. Let me tell you a story about how my grandparents met. They were at a park when they met and he had asked her to go to a movie with him. She had agreed. So then they spent time like that for the next three days. On the third day he had known her he had proposed to her and she had excepted… So now here they are 50 years of marriage." Mina looked up at him with a funny face. (A/N: That is actually a true story in my family except it was how my great aunt met her husband and just today they are celebrating 50 years of marriage!)

"And how does this have anything to do with me?" she asked in a nervous voice. He smiled softly at her and put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Her eyes widened as she began to become really nervous.

"Because I have come here to ask you… Will you marry me?" he asked softly. She looked at him in shock and smiled and nodded as he slipped the diamond ring onto her shaky hand. She threw herself onto him in a crushing embrace as he kissed her passionately. He lifted her onto the bed and they fell asleep in each others arms.

End of flash back

* * *

"That is such a sweet story! I am so happy for you Mina!" Serena squealed as she gave her friend a crushing hug. They laughed together as they sat there drinking their tea. Serena's eyes softened slightly, 'I am happy for Mina because now she doesn't totally have to worry.' She then heard someone walked down stairs and it was Yaten. He came over and sat by Mina giving her a gentle kiss. Serena giggled at the sight and looked over at Mina. 

"So then what about your parents Mina?" Serena asked with a questioning look. Mina's face saddened that instant as she looked back up at Serena with tear filled eyes.

"Well they didn't exactly take it well so I am taking Artemis and my stuff, then I am moving into Yaten's house. So it really doesn't matter anyway, I never really got along with my parents," Mina sad sadly. Serena hugged her friend tightly and nodded because she knew what she meant. She and her parents had always been fighting so it was never really a good thing.

"Well, at least the part that you won't be fighting anymore is a good thing since you will be in a different house," Serena said softly and Mina nodded. Serena sighed as she got up and walked towards the door. She turned around and smiled, "Well I will see you guys later."

Serena opened the door to see Darien sitting on the coach staring at nothing… She raised an eyebrow and sat next to him. Darien turned to face her and smiled lightly. He then asked, "Hey, Serena would you like to watch a movie with me?" She nodded and he went and popped a romantic movie into the dvd player. He looked over at her with soft eyes then looked back at the television. Serena had noticed Darien kept looking at her and it was starting to get really annoying. 'I wonder what in the world he is thinking…'

"Serena… I… I think I am in love with you," he said softly. She stared at him in shock then whispered back softly, "I think I am also in love with you…" He smiled and pulled her into a soft embrace and kissed her passionately… They then went into Darien's room and cuddled up next to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

1 year later 

"Serena can you come here for a moment?" Darien asked from the front door. She walked out holding Luna curious as to why he would want to talk to her. She looked in shock as he handed her a bouquet of flowers. She smiled warmly, 'Aw, he gave me flowers for no reason…' She then noticed that there was something black in the middle of the flowers. She pulled it out and it was a black velvet box. When she looked back at him he was on one knee.

"Serena I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" he asked as she dumbly nodded yes. He pulled the box from her hand and slipped on the small diamond ring. He stood up and kissed her gently on the lips.

_Darien and Serena got married one year later and Serena then had a daughter which they also named Serena but called Rini for short. They sold Serena's old house and got a new one. Yaten and Mina live happily married in their own house with their daughter Eliza and one on the way with Mina being pregnant again. Seiya and Rei ended up getting married and Rei is also pregnant. Ami and Taiki are also married and Ami is pregnant with twins. Lita has just set a date for her wedding with Andrew and they all lived their happy lives._

The End

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and I would like to thank SilverMoon Goddess1, azngurl0117, shan, jade, Sailormoonhannah, Inu'sAngelGurl, and mew bunny boo for all reviewing… I hope you guys like this chapter and review! Also I cut the story short because my editor has lost interest in this story which I don't mind because well… Sometimes you lose interest well that's it for this story! 


End file.
